


switch

by half_human



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Dimension Travel, Gen, Not My Fault, Panic Attacks, myproject
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4550637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/half_human/pseuds/half_human
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the title is a spoiler</p>
            </blockquote>





	switch

**Author's Note:**

> this is my project ...yes i passed this fanfic XD

…It was already night, not that it cared for Slaine. When you have yourself stuck between places you’d rather not vex. Years passed yet he still grew dead inside, death for all and justice descends from heaven. The hell he has made dragged far beyond anyone, he created his own chains of misery and it was not worth saving. 

No one could lift him up, He no longer exists to the world, and his reasons for living were long gone ‘fallen’ as one could say. To return to the mother land with only being Slaine Troyard that one happy kid with parents guidance over him innocently smiling back now tainted with ashes of responsibility, repetitive mistakes that over took just to save ‘that’ someone. He met his incarceration. The Jail looked empty large clearly a sight of uncanny can be felt. 

A mixture of blue, light-green branded his eyes...sleep, it always frightened him. Most people have nightmares or happiness, but his were blank. A dark abyss was his description of a usual night “lights out “the guard shouted as he lies down to bed. Staring on the asphalt ceiling he sighed, maybe in a few minutes peace thoughts will envelop, if any was left in his place...

 

Morning came and cell bars creaked, his captor entered the room he couldn’t be more private than he already was. This was jail and he was a prisoner last he checked that prisoners are to be treated with respect not like kings or royalties, even he was not special.

Grabbing a chair he sat near the bed. Polite, cunning and intelligent were the words to describe Inaho Kaizuka a Japanese official in charge of Slaine Saazbaum Troyard he was in his mid 20’s very young to the UFE (United forces of the Earth) world though not part of the organization he was more like a ‘Jack of all trades’ the whole world knows that when he was a student he defeated the greatest threat imaginable, during his college days he made a thesis contradicting his own now instead of him searching for a corporations approaches this mystery . He did a great job being a back-up soldier and protecting lies he did not want to be part of. Light shone on his brunette streaks enlightening also his burgundy eyes, impatient...he’s getting, he stood and examined the late sleeper covered in a blanket the one that he gave ( though Slaine didn’t know ) he pulled the corner of and removed them….short …too short?.

 

A white orb flew around the blank space is this, dream? A relief caught on.

 

“ do you remember your days as a child?” the warm orb asked while having to approach, Slaine couldn’t say yes right away memories of them together were hazy he even wondered if those scenes really did occur

 

“ some part it …I guess “ he lied

 

“ do you remember how your dad looked like? “the orb flew left sided to float above his shoulders

 

“ no” he replied

 

“ your mom?” Slaine got ticked for a moment he was angry at himself for not remembering important highlights of his life...even his family, when his dad died he devoted all his care to the Princess Asseylum. He lived as an outcast to racism, they sicken Slaine for being a terran when all of them were.... 

 

“ ...no “

 

“What is asseylum for you ? “ this is a question that Slaine would not doubt

 

“My savior, my life I would do anything for her “ that answer made his ego proud

 

“Even if she says to kill yourself? “

 

“Yes even if she says to kill myself “ 

 

“What an idiotic thought... “The orb flew and left him dumbfounded water came gushing through his dream ...it was time to wake-up

 

Inaho wandered the decks of Deucalion, the war was not over yet, heat between two parties still not subside, he was lucky enough to survive… after their battle near the beach, they found a Martian ship and decided to board it people were dying and they needed someplace where they could be safe moving skyward not attached to the ground. 

They held captive Slaine after Inaho shot his Sky Carrier down, He found his princess and since then they joined their crew.

It was a little past 1 and Inaho wanted to wake his roommate now that his sleep was unhealthy. He entered the room to see that the curtains were still unmoved in bottom bunk, quietly he slid them. 

Pale blonde hair a blue silhouette certainly not what he used from before, he looked like the Troyard he knew but also different…in a way he was much taller, thinner, paler than he already was, and seemed to have lowered his guard fully. The Brunette grabbed the chair nearest, and then stared at this different person. He was hard at making facial expression thus always looking bored silent and having a straight line in his lips. 

 

Inaho knew that staring was rude even so he still pranked Troyard by murmuring things... 

Different…different the blonde seemed younger, shorter not to mention chubbier like when they first met during their win near the beach, they helped each other since they had only one goal, though facts did not changed that in the end Inaho shot him. 

He awoke rubbing his eyes and pulling the blanket closer, creeping through he was like a cat stretching any moment he could fell asleep again but no. Slaine forced to open his eyes...he yawned

 

“ Kaizuka, what’s up with that eye patch are you going on a treasure hunt or something? cause if you do please don’t come back and I mean ever “ 

 

“ don’t worry I won’t, you’ll still get to see me “ the blonde looked half awake or maybe one fourth to prove, he doesn’t recognize any changes he just stands to arrange the bed it looked more of a morning ritual that Slaine does 

 

“....right “ Slaine really did looked exactly as he did years ago he wondered if this was a kind of trick his friend pulled unto him since Rayet and Slaine go well with each other, this maybe their latest prank...but if so..How come the guards had not reported any hair cutting session or maybe if the garbage had any hair mixed into them?

 

“You seem to be in the same height as I am orange, did growth spurt go fast these days? “he laughed, this time Inaho was sure that he was not same, he even stand beside him to jokingly measure their heights, if this was the same Slaine he could have easily throwed harsh words and vice versa every meeting they kept fighting and fighting, sometimes they would play chess and Slaine would just agree with a nod

 

“Tell me “ Inaho tapped Slaine’s shoulders “ what age are you in? “

“ ..Why would you ask? I thought we already discussed that yesterday “he tilted his head sideway looking really confused about what’s happening, stealing a look in front...Bars, he is inside of the bars, guards were everywhere, he felt his neck...they were missing, the amulet is missing

 

***

The younger Inaho still felt the slap that marked on his cheeks this maybe the punishment for his rudeness earlier, he knows that Troyard sometimes does this as a habit, when asleep Inaho would asked questions and he would talk answers although some were not clear

 

“WHERE IS THIS!!!? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME “ Slaine began shouting hysterically he crawled to the corner and threw pillows that’s close to him, he was acting like a child, he was in a panic state, being in jail made changes to Slaine’s body, he was easily scared for new surroundings

 

“ TROYARD...calm down I am not here to hurt you okay “ Inaho managed to get a hold of his hands, it was unnerving he felt like he was holding a model of a skeleton, struggling was useless Slaine kicked his stomach, feet and everywhere he could, his breath became faster, shallower 

 

“ I can’t breathe....” Slaine went from hysterical into tears, He cried, his actions became more irregular a part of his was tired but still want to fight...this doesn’t make sense, everything doesn’t make sense he knows struggling is pointless but what can he do body actions speaks louder than words

 

“Calm down...stay calm “he hugged the blonde tighter then consecutively rubbed his back to make him feel safe 

 

“Are you an Idiot or just dumb I SAID I CAN’T BREATHE so get the HECK away...from me please “hugging his knees Slaine cried loud luckily the walls were thick and no one could hear them.

 

***

“So this is...I went to jail? “The younger Slaine asked

“From what you see, yes “ Inaho explained, him telling a different version of Slaine truths about their world he doesn’t know what could possibly happen, it may cause an interstellar destruction. The one thing that Inaho noticed was that the amulet Slaine always wore was nowhere to be found ... he thought that maybe the switch between two Slaine’s were guided by the amulet it could be connect to the aldnoah factor 

 

“ I can see that you are fidgeting...you’ve been doing that stomping thing, I’ve counted it’s been five minutes since you last stood, what’s wrong with you, am I bothering you with something ..Because if I am--“

 

“NO...no I’m sorry, you’re not.. Slaine ...the Slaine from this world he’s nothing like you especially the calm part...The thing is ever since he decided to talked to me which is about 2 years after he got used to this place...the doctors said it was nothing. He’s been having panic attacks about the war like me but for him it’s worse he gets tense easily. The first time medication was performed the nurses forced him to eat and drink that’s why maybe....”

 

“ You do care...” the other Slaine spoked softly, the thought also jumbled through his mind, the Inaho from his world was a bit quirkier than him some part of Inaho really did cared for Slaine he didn’t want to know if it’s for pity or some sort.

 

***

 

“Have you calmed down now? “ the younger Inaho asked

 

“Yes...and No “

 

“You don’t need to force yourself ...i know it’s hard for you and so is for me “

 

“Yeah I am very sorry but just so you know I have a really bad mouth, I am not the same Slaine you’ve grown with, some of our actions made differ but we are also same... I can see how curious of a fellow you are, I am really sorry for breaking down like that ...”

 

“ it’s fine really I’m not just used to seeing a very familiar face cry “ he wiped the blood from his left arm, Yes, Slaine knocked his left arm out knowing Slaine is a very persuasive person very bipolar at times, he could easily do things without orders

 

“ Princess Asseylum ...is she alright? “ he lied to the bunk facing the wall Inaho insisted to make him lie down so he did

 

“Yes she’s in this fleet, if you want you can see her “

 

“NO”

 

“No? Why? “

‘Because if I did, my desire to see her will only just grow ‘he wanted to say that but couldn’t so he just kept his mouth shut .

 

“The world of yours...What is Inaho...What’s he like? “

 

“Stupid, arrogant, malicious, very irritable, very strict polish and neat, very impeccable, any of the bad things I could say in short I don’t like him “ Slaine tossed to the other side of the bunk to see that the younger Inaho faced him while sitting

“Though you keep the things he gave “ the brunette swung a piece of shell necklace he got from Slaine’s pocket it was from that time at the beach when he picked up the shell called den of angel wings

 

“I did not say ‘ hate ‘ I just said ‘ don’t ‘ okay...i want to rest so please stay away and let me sleep...” he drifted to a long sleep next thing was that their amulets we’re back, both of them we’re back to their own place in time and with the same position. Both Inaho’s fell asleep on Slaine’s bed sitting while waiting each to come home.


End file.
